In love with a mind worker: a poem of sorts
by lordhaxsupreme
Summary: A poem about Fear and a mind worker. Fear goes to Imagination land on an errand and gets caught up in a science fair, where a series of events lead to Fear falling for a geeky mind worker and he hilariously tries to woo her. Cover image coming soon.
1. In love with a mind worker:part one

**In love with a mind worker: part one**

I am in love with a mind worker,

Just how it happened you will see.

It may be confusing, it may be intriguing,

But I'll make this as good as can be.

* * *

It all started on Wednesday evening,

When the console fried up and died.

We glued it, reset it. Heck, Anger hit it,

But none of it worked. Sadness cried.

* * *

So I went down below for a solution,

Because someone had to get it done.

And as I zoomed down all the tubes to the end,

It was _really_ scary, yet fun.

* * *

I came out into a box full of orbs,

Red ones and green, purple too.

I climbed out of the dumpster, looking for the answer,

But at that moment, just directions would do.

* * *

I spoke to the night shift of forgetters,

And they gave me a map of this maze,

I found where I was, where I was going,

But the complex path had me amazed.

* * *

It took me an hour to get there,

To the repair shop to get all the parts.

But the notice on the door said that they weren't at work,

But at the science fair, and that they'd be back after dark.

* * *

At first I was worried and fearful,

I looked at the map in despair.

But found the right place, and I set a good pace,

I just had to get to the science fair.


	2. In love with a mind worker:part two

**In love with a mind worker: part two**

Imagination Land was so crazy,

I lost my way at least twice.

But as luck would have it, I found it sign posted,

And the place, once I got there, was nice.

* * *

The fair was inside of a spaceship,

A rocket so huge, so vast.

If those people weren't careful, or if they dared to,

This rocket could be blasted so fast.

* * *

I wandered into the thrusters,

That were clearly marked as the entrance,

Lo and behold, the place was packed up

And to me science had reached an ascendance.

* * *

There were volcanos and batteries and more,

I even spotted a robot cleaning the floor,

Sprockets and bolts, chemicals and jolts,

From a Van de Graaff, that trust me, I adored.

* * *

But as I wandered about looking for a mechanic,

I saw all sorts of people I never knew.

Some with hair, some with hats, and a few with some cats,

But only one stood out, that's how my love grew.

* * *

She had class and a cute way she walked,

Her glasses were awesome as well.

But her hair was the best, it wobbled a lot,

This was the woman, I could tell.

* * *

She set up her project in a flash,

And boy I was enthralled by her moves.

And to this day I have no clue what it was

But she sure had something to prove.


	3. In love with a mind worker:part three

**In love with a mind worker: part three**

Of course I had to fall for a dasher

A prancer, a cupid, a comet.

I was head over heels,

hit me right in the feels,

Just my luck, my skills just were not on it.

* * *

So ever so slightly I shuffled,

Closer and closer I went.

I pretended to be looking

at all the contraptions

But to her was the direction I lent.

* * *

Eventually I finally did reach her

But couldn't even utter a word

Luckily she didn't notice

this bumbling madness

Maybe I should have differed.

* * *

"Perhaps I should be more cunning"

I thought to myself in my head.

Alas the only possible action

Was beginning to fill me with dread.

* * *

I had to come up with some science,

A project that'd win the prize.

Not only the fair or the glory,

But an affectionate look from her eyes.

* * *

But now I had reached a conundrum,

I had little under two hours to get in

To make it, enter it and present it

My chances were looking quite grim.

* * *

I knew I had to think of something

Imagination land was my first port of call.

If I was to get any inspiration,

Then may I find something, _anything_ at all.


	4. In love with a mind worker:part four

**In love with a mind worker: part four**

It turns out that Riley loves clouds

I know, it's not relevant at all.

I just thought I'd make the observation,

Okay focus Fear, and get in control.

* * *

Though I can understand how Joy got distracted

This place is a hullabaloo.

So many amazing places

Makes you wonder what Riley thinks of too.

* * *

I finally came up with an idea

No, literally, that's what I found

A whole farm just for idea bulbs

I guess that they just come out the ground?

* * *

As I grasped one, a current ran through me

Perhaps it was the power of nerves

But it lit up the bulb, glowing lightly,

And all it's knowledge I seemed to absorb.

* * *

That bulb just taught me how to tango,

Not very useful I'll be honest.

But I knew exactly how to win the fair,

If I could just get the right piece of knowledge.

* * *

So I ran through the fields like a madman,

Touching random ideas as I went.

Chemistry, music and gym class

Absorbing it all, time well spent.

* * *

Finally I came across the best one,

A bulb slightly bigger than the rest.

I realised that this one was perfect,

And the idea inside was the best.


	5. In love with a mind worker:part five

**In love with a mind worker: part five**

I went to work on it immediately

Gathering the tools as I worked.

Strip of wire here, nut and bolt there,

But never once was I irked.

* * *

So eventually I was finished,

Bar the important final three parts.

Unfortunately I was missing

The parts which were needed

Would I complete it on time, or would I not?

* * *

I ended up wasting half an hour

Looking for all the vital components.

I found one and two, but the last of the three?

Of course not, I was lost for the moment.

* * *

Well, if I couldn't find some fuel for power

Then how was I supposed to complete it?

What would substitute for such a constituent?

And that's when I finally saw it.

* * *

Not the fuel I was looking for,

But something that would rather do.

Turns out that moleculon infused with magnesium

Would suffice sufficiently, who knew?

* * *

So I collected some from the pool over yonder

Using a bucket someone left on the side.

Amazing how much stuff Riley imagines,

Didn't even know she was the science type.

* * *

Perhaps all this science is from subconscious

To be fair I wouldn't be surprised,

But back to the story, 'twas now 3:50,

And I only had 10 minutes, oh boy.


End file.
